


Shop Around

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie takes Cas and Dean shopping - Cas needs some new clothes now that he's human, and Dean learns something in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shop Around

It's Charlie who finally takes Cas shopping for clothing. She drags Dean along too, mostly because, as she puts it, "Cas is jumpy when you're not around."

Dean splutters about how he doesn't know what she means, but Charlie just raises an eyebrow and says, "Please." Dean's learned that on some matters, it's easier not to question Charlie.

So they all head to the mall, and Dean _hates_ malls, so he's decided this is going to be the worst afternoon. Ever. Every mall looks pretty much the same across the country, and they're almost always filled with lots of people milling about slowly as if drugged by the horrible muzak they pipe through the stereo systems.

But, Charlie insisted, so to the mall they go.

They're at the corner end of the mall when Charlie points out the Nordstroms. "Look, half yearly sale. We can get some nice things for Cas."

"Charlie..."

"Ah!" Charlie says, snapping her fingers. Dean sighs inwardly. It's going to be one of those days, is it? "Your highness. Cas just needs a few shirts and a couple pairs of jeans. This is too fancy."

Charlie turns to Cas. "Is that what you want? A few pairs of ratty jeans and some plain old shirts?"

Cas looks torn, as if he wants to give the right answer, but has no idea what that might be. His eyes flit back and forth between Charlie and Dean, looking for some clue. Finally he says, "I'd like something nice."

Charlie nods her head sharply and leads them to the store as if Cas's answer had been the one she'd wanted. Dean follows closely behind, thinking, hoping, that this maybe won't be too bad.

Charlie grabs a salesman and points to Cas, who is wearing an old pair of jeans that used to be Dean's, and one of his old flannel shirts. "We need to find some clothes for this guy, right here. Mostly casual, but I think maybe a suit as well?" Here Charlie looks to Dean for confirmation and he nods. They haven't really talked about taking Cas hunting yet, dealing with the more immediate crisis of Cas being human, but Dean has a feeling that Cas is going to want to go out in the field with them at some point. Might as well get him suited up.

Dean almost changes his mind when the salesman ("Call me Troy") brings over the first couple of suits. "A thousand dollars?" His voice ends on a decidedly squeaky note.

Charlie slaps his hand away from the price tag. "Go try this on," she says to Cas, and he obeys, she rounds on Dean with her finger raised. "One, you aren't paying, and two, I think the very least we can do is get the man some nice clothes." She leans closer and hisses quietly. "He pulled you out of Hell, he's been blown up like a billion times, and now he's human. Let him have this."

"Uh," Dean says, wondering why he's feeling a little bit cowed. "Ok." Charlie seems satisfied and grabs Dean's hand, pulling him over to the fitting area. There's a couch, and she pushes him onto it before standing in the entryway to the fitting room.

"Don't forget to come out and show us how you look, Cas." She plops down on the couch next to Dean and pulls out her phone.

"No," Dean says.

"But, montage..." Charlie says.

"No, Charlie. C'mon, it's not really Cas's style."

"Dean, we don't _know_ what Cas's style is. He's been wearing the same thing for years."

"Pretty sure it doesn't include montage."

"Well, you don't have to be so grumpy..." They're interrupted by Cas emerging in one of the suits. Charlie brightens and jumps up. The suit is light gray, paired with a slate blue tie. As expected, the tie is slightly askew, and Charlie helps Cas fix it.

Cas looks good in the suit, and Dean throws him what he knows is a weak smile when Cas turns a questioning gaze in his direction. However, the outfit doesn't seem to live up to whatever expectations Charlie has, and she sends him back to try on another one. She winks at Dean as she sits back down.

The afternoon continues on like that, with Cas coming out in various outfits and Charlie accepting or rejecting them based on whatever criteria she seems to have in her head. Seeing Cas in the procession of clothing brings one thing home for Dean:

Cas is really hot.

He's not sure when it hits him, but when it does, it's like a ton of bricks, and he can hardly breathe for it.

When Cas comes out all in black wearing a waistcoat and a bright red tie, a soft groan escapes Dean's mouth before he can hold it back. Charlie grins at Dean and gets up to talk to the salesman. Cas takes Charlie's vacated spot.

"I didn't realize it was going to take this long," he says. Dean just nods, not exactly trusting his voice at the moment. "I like several of the outfits that Charlie rejected. I don't know why she did."

Dean finally finds his voice. "Yeah, don't know what to tell you about that, Cas."

Cas looks down at the latest outfit. "I'm not sure about this one though. It seems a bit..." he hesitates, searching for the appropriate descriptor. "Well, I've never seen you wear anything like this."

"It's uh... it's great, Cas. It looks good on you."

Cas smiles. "You like it?"

Yes, yes, Dean likes it very, very much. He likes the way the waistcoat hugs Cas's torso and the way the black sleeves of the dress shirt beneath are rolled up to expose his muscled forearms, and he likes the splash of red. He likes the way his stomach swooped when Cas appeared wearing it, and he's liking the idea of figuring out how to get Cas out of the outfit, and _sweet Jesus_ , when did he start thinking things like that?

What Dean says is, "Yeah, Cas, I do." He tries to ignore the small part of his brain that's telling him he's always kind of thought those kinds of things, he's just kept them buried until now.

Charlie comes over, Troy in tow, and says, "We've chosen our outfits. Cas'll wear this one home." She points to what Cas is currently wearing.

Dean scrambles for some self-preservation. "What? No, that's not, uh, that's not necessary. He can just wear what he came in, can't he?"

Troy and Charlie both shoot him looks, the one on Charlie's face clearly reading, "busted!" Dean finds something really interesting in his fingers and does his best to ignore them.

Charlie, as always, is a force to be reckoned with, and she's got all of Cas's choices wrapped up and paid for in less than fifteen minutes. They load it all into the trunk of the Impala and head back to the bunker. Sam's there when they get back, telling them that he's just ordered pizza. Sam makes the appropriate approving noises about Cas's new outfit, and then Cas takes his purchases down to his room. Dean does his very best not to look like he's staring at Cas's backside as he goes down the hall.

He knows he's not fooling anyone when Charlie comes up next to him. "Don't be an idiot, Dean."

He frowns down at her. "What?"

"You clearly want a piece of that, go get it." She looks up at him. "I get it. He's a dude. You're a dude." She holds up her hand to fend off Dean's protest. "Doesn't matter. And if you're worried about striking out, don't be. Have you seen you?"

Dean scrubs the back of his neck. "I'm not worried about..."

Charlie interrupts. "I know, you're more concerned about the fact that you guys are friends. Don't be." She lowers her voice a little bit so that Dean has to lean in to hear her. "You're so busy trying not to look at him, you don't see the way he looks at you." She walks around him toward the kitchen and swats him on the behind as she goes. "Go get him, Dean. Or someone else will."

Dean stands in the hallway, indecisive for a few minutes before heading down towards Cas's room. He taps lightly on the door.

"Hello, Dean," Cas says when he opens it. He's got a small smile on his face, and Dean kind of melts into a puddle right there. He's all kinds of gone on his friend, and while the clothing may have been the impetus, that's not the only reason he's finally standing here in the door to Cas's room.

"Hey, Cas."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you all know the outfit Cas is wearing, but in case you don't, you can see it [here](http://strangepicturesofmishacollins.tumblr.com/post/12024643995).


End file.
